The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a display device in which a display panel is disposed between a pair of frames.
In a display device of various equipments such as a mobile phone, a portable information terminal, a digital camera and a multimedia player, a thin display device such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device has been adopted. In a thin display device like this, for example, a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display panel and a lighting device which illuminates the liquid crystal display panel from a back side are disposed between a pair of metal frames, and thereby, strength of a module made up of the liquid crystal display panel and the lighting device is enhanced. A technique with respect to a display device in which a liquid crystal display panel and a lighting device are disposed between a pair of frames in this manner is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-013759 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 07-281183 (Patent Document 2).
In a technique described in the Patent Document 1, a protruding part which protrudes toward a side surface of an upper frame is formed on a side surface of a lower frame, and an engagement part which engages with the protruding part of the lower frame is formed on the side surface of the upper frame. These protruding part and engagement part are brought into an engaged state by attaching the upper frame and lower frame to each other, and thereafter the engaged state is retained so that the upper and lower frames do not come off from each other. Inside the upper and lower frames, a liquid crystal display panel and a lighting module are disposed in a stacked manner, and the upper and lower frames sandwich the liquid crystal display panel and the lighting module from both sides in a stacking direction.
In addition, the Patent Document 2 describes an engagement structure between a lower case (corresponding to the lower frame) and a metal shield case (corresponding to the upper frame) similar to that of the Patent Document 1 mentioned above. Also, between the lower case and the metal shield case, a rubber cushion, an upper transparent glass substrate of the liquid crystal display panel and an adhesive double coated tape are sandwiched.